justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Dance 2020/@comment-43776874-20191024202951
It's been a lot since I do one of those, so... YEAH!: ''' Rain Over Me: This is amazing! It's the popular E3 song of the year, and it deserves to be! The choreo reminds me so much of JD3-JD2014 choreos and the dancer already looks iconic! I heard this song for the first time on the radio a few months ago and I IMMEDIATELY said: This should be in JD! It will probably be the first song I'll play! Bad Boy: The summer girl-girl duet is BACK BABY! It's a tradition coming all the way back from JD3, and as usual, they totally nailed it! The dancers look like they're having a lot of fun! And I like the BG, the floor looks like part of a vinyl! This is so cool and looks like what JD1 would have done with a duet, it's simple and fun! And you can fight me! High Hopes: OMG! This routine would be LOVED by my old Italian and history teacher! It is unfitting, but not everything has to be fitting! The BG is so iconic! And the choreo is amazing too. So Depois Do Carnaval: I love this song! And the choreo lives up! The coach was simple but not bland, and she was also plus-sized! A positivity queen dancing over a city on one of the grooviest songs I know! The Time (Dirty Bit): The BEP is back to the series and Ubi wants to make a gift to them for their comeback. what do they do? They mix Andrea Condorelli, a mindblowing choreo, an equally mindblowing background and dancers with the best color schemes! The streak of great BEP routines (or any routine with members of the BEP singing the song) is still going on with this one! MA ITU (I know there's an accent but my pc won't capitalize letters with an accent.): This is way better than Not Your Ordinary, her voice is not an earsore anymore, and the coach looks just like a goddess! The choreo is powerful as it should be, and can we just appreciate the background and how much effort they put into it? Soy Yo: Honestly this is amazing! The choreo is upbeat and energetic, just like the song, which is amazing. About the background, it's one of the best in the series and the coach looks very appropriate for the song! Also, please watch the music video. Ugly Beauty: The camera angles are used well, and the choreo is simple, fun, and energic. The BG is the Greek Adeyyo, and the song is honestly very catchy! The coaches have a good synergy between them, too. '''Perfect: Bangarang: I'm gonna start off by saying that the coach is the supreme commander of the JDaddies (Don't judge me thanks), and everything is staggering. A little bit more of energy in the choreo would have been liked though. Policeman: So Konshens is returning too! I like this! The choreo is good, except in the part where they hold their butts, and the MiddleFingering reindeer was unneeded. Vodovorot: This song has a very fun choreo! I don't think it was that easy to make one so fun on this kind of song. 365: The verses kinda hold back the choreo but everything else is very good. From the robot coach to the background, it is an amazing song. Keep In Touch: I know I should hate it because of the Fortnite reference, but I just can't. The coach fits so much with the song and the positive message it gives. The only thing I dislike is the background. Also, the eyes on the cover are creepy. Stop Movin': This song is cool, the background looks like Cheap Thrills', and the choreo is another simple-yet-cool choreo. But I like how they made P2 not look too much like a lead, thus giving importance to P1 and P3 too. Fancy Footwork: I love how they tried to give him a style similar to We No Speak Americano's from JD4, but he ended up with his own style. The bg is good, the choreo is very cool, smooth, simple, yet hard. It's just a bit repetitive, which is why it's not in YEAH! I Don't Care: Finally another energetic choreo! The coach is pretty good, simple yet colorful, and the choreo has a lot of movements and is energetic! I've been dying for something like this! But IMO the BG should have used actual coaches, even tho I see coaches that look like: Blow Your Mind (Mwah), a woman who looks like a cross between Jump In The Line (P1) and Hit The Road Jack (P2), a thinner Feel So Right, Uptown Funk C1 and You're The First, The Last, My Everything (P4). Good: Kill This Love: The choreo is kind of boring, but I like the theme they were going for. Skibidi: This song is serving leaks and 80s! The girl looks like Fame form JD, and the part where they go in the background? Amazing, I've never seen coaches interacting with the background like this! Sushi: The background reminds me of Barbra Streisand from JD3! The choreo is ok, but it could have been better. Fit But You Know It: This is a good old simple routine, and it was pretty hard to make a good routine for this song, so that's why it's here. I AM THE BEST: This is here because I find the song VERY annoying, but the background is amazing and the coaches are too. But what the Fainting Uncle Cooking Kiwis is happening with the boots? Just An Illusion: This is September+Get lucky, and somehow it's better than both. Just An Illusion's choreo looks good as of now and the coaches are cool too. The background is kind of a setback though. My New Swag: The only true heir to New World! This is just like So Depois Do Carnaval, a Great song (wanna hear more from the rapper), amazing choreo and coach (they managed to make a good choreo during the opera part!), and my least liked thing was the background. Old Town Road: The Western version of Risky Business eh? I think that the parts where the dancer's jacket is red are way worse than the other parts. 7 rings: The coaches are cool, and the background too, but honestly the choreo is mediocre. Also, the song is a piece of horse feces. Talk: IMO the coach and choreo are good, but the background is terribly lazy. Le Bal Masqué: The background is ok, and the coaches look pretty cool. However, the choreo is very unoriginal, even though I love how P2 moves. OK: God Is A Woman: Honestly, the clothes are very questionable, and the choreo is very lame. I Like It: Yeah, I do. But I only like it, it doesn't seem fun, the coaches look like they've been forced to dance to this and Cardiac Block sings like an 87-year-old with a cold being choked. Con Altura: The choreo is very dull imo, but everything else's fine. Taki Taki: Another Cardiovascular Bronchitis song... She is kinda there just for being there, and so is Selena. Anyways, the BG and coach are wasted, because the choreo is very bad. Tel Aviv: The background is amazing, too bad I can't say it about the choreo and dancers. Literally, the BG is the only thing saving this from getting an X. FANCY: Honestly the BG is great. That doesn't change the fact that the choreo is awfully boring, and looks like workout for sleepless people. X: Con Calma: WHY?! They could've just gave it a normal choreo and routine and call it a day but no, they decided to make it suck. Bassa Sababa: Why Oh Why ubi??!! The coach looks like an insane unicorn and the choreo is stiff, just like Balkan Blast Remix or Automaton's Tomato Version. Get Busy: COME ON! The song was so upbeat and screamed MAKE AN ENERGETIC ROUTINE... and THIS is what we get? The coaches are cool, but the background is NOT WHAT I WANTED! Кружит: IMO this is disappointing. The coaches are ok, and the bg is... meh. I would have liked it if the dancers were on something dancing to the hideous and extremely lazy choreo, which P2 looks bored af doing. This is very disappointing honestly, considering that the song is very good. Golden X (AKA Die in a trash bag) Baby Shark: Screw this. Screw this little piece of sh*t. I hate it. I have already seen enough 7yo-s dancing to sh*tty Fortnite dances on this song. I heard this horrible thing ALL THE TIME. And seeing it being added on JD2020 made me want to take a knife and throw it in the back of whoever said it was a good idea to have JD players listen to a small part of this horrible song every time they have the unfortunate experience of passing through it. Please let this die.